pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG127: Saved by the Beldum
is the 35th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot Ash has one day left before the Hoenn League, so he trains with his Pokémon. May is hungry when she sees them train, so she looks in her book about some restaurants. Ash wonders if Morrison has arrived, but Brock checked and he was not registered yet. Ash doubts that Morrison did not win his eighth badge, so now he goes to train battling. His Pokémon train, but suddenly, Morrison appears, with his sandwich rolling. Glalie uses Ice Beam, but accidentally it struck Morrison, freezing him. Morrison is unfrozen and greets Ash. He shows his last badge. Also, he sees Ash's Glalie, so he realizes it evolved from Snorunt. He also sees other Pokémon, so sends his own - Beldum, Steelix, Girafarig, Swampert, Growlithe and Gligar. Morrison tells them he came to win, so Ash proposes a race - they run away, but suddenly fall into a hole. As usual, Team Rocket appears. They go to steal their Pokémon, but Tyson and his Meowth come. Tyson's Meowth insults Team Rocket's, so Team Rocket's Meowth uses Fury Swipe and charges. Tyson's Meowth dodges and attacks him with Iron Tail, pushing Team Rocket's Meowth and blasting them off. Ash greets Tyson and thanks him. Brock comes and explains to Morrison he has to register for the Hoenn League until 5 o' clock, so Morrison charges to the Pokémon Center. Morrison has made it in time, so Morrison thanks him and Meowth. Meowth goes away, so Tyson goes with it, wishing good luck in preliminaries to Ash and Morrison. Morrison wonders what preliminaries are, so Brock and Max explain to him. The next day, the Hoenn League preliminaries begin. Hundreds of trainers battle and win/lose. Tyson meditates with Meowth before their battle. Morrison has the battle with an Electabuzz - it protects itself from Take Down, so Beldum is pushed. Beldum charges with Take Down, but is pushed again. Electabuzz uses ThunderPunch, pushing Beldum to the ground. Beldum uses Take Down, (almost) negating the Protect, so Electabuzz uses Quick Attack, pushing Beldum to a wall. Beldum uses Take Down, but Electabuzz uses Thunder to reflect it. Electabuzz uses ThunderPunch, but just before it hits it, Beldum evolves to Metang. Metang stops Electabuzz's ThunderPunch with Confusion and uses Take Down, defeating Electabuzz. Ash congratulates on Morrison's victory and they, along with Brock, Max and May, go to see Tyson's match. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is selling snacks. The gang comes, seeing Tyson's Meowth battling a girl's Persian. Tyson's Meowth seems very angry at its opponent. Team Rocket is passing by, selling ice cream to a bunch of children, while Meowth spots the other Meowth in clothes. The battle begins - Meowth charges and goes to slash, but Persian dodges. Persian comes and uses on it Fury Swipes. Meowth uses Double Team, so Persian uses Water Pulse to destroy the illusions and hit the true Meowth. Persian follows this with a Shadow Ball. Meowth makes a comeback, using Iron Tail on Persian and uses Thunderbolt, but Persian escapes by digging. However, Meowth moves Thunderbolt and the Persian is attacked, defeating it. However, Meowth prepares its claws, and goes out of Tyson's hand. Tyson calls it back to its Poké Ball, just in time before it hurts Persian. Tyson tells his tale with Meowth - some weeks ago, he was going back to the cabin and it began to snow. On his way, he saw Meowth battling a Persian. The Meowth did not give up, even if Persian was stronger and better. The Persian and other Meowth pack left it, so Tyson brought it with him. It had its legs hurt, so he put the boots on as a support and on this day it still has them. Tyson believes that Meowth wants to prove that even if it is not a Persian it can still beat one. Team Rocket's Meowth is touched by the story, but Jessie and James come to get back to work. Later, Ash has a battle with a Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee starts with a Rolling Kick, but Pikachu evades and uses Iron Tail, knocking it out. Hitmonlee stands up and attacks with Hi Jump Kick, but Pikachu evades the attacks. It uses Quick Attack, evading the attack and Hitmonlee hurt its knee. Pikachu goes to charge, so Hitmonlee uses Megakick, though it hurts itself. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and beats Hitmonlee. At the end of the day, Ash is granted the torch to lit. At Pallet Town, Tracey, Prof. Oak and his mom, while Misty from Cerulean City and Norman and Caroline from Petalburg City watch the Hoenn League. Debuts *Metang (Morrison's) Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Tentacool, Tentacruel, Remoraid, Octillery. *This is the 400th Pokémon episode released. *The episode title is a play on the phrase "Saved by the bell". Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Milestone episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth